1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treatment of shock which comprises administering a cyclodextrin or a derivative thereof to a subject.
Shock refers to a condition of acute circulatory failure and in other words a condition wherein cardiac function is seriously damaged by hemorrhage, bacterial toxin, pathological cardiac alternations, anaphylaxis etc. and cardiac output, which must be retained at a level essential for supporting normal function of organs, is reduced, thereby causing histonic circulatory failure and hence cellular metabolic disorder. Conventionally, shock symptoms have been treated by transfusion or administration of vasodilator etc., without satisfactory effect. Accordingly, there has been a continuous need of developing a medicament useful in treatment of shock.
As a result of extensive studies about the properties of cyclodextrin and their derivatives which have been used only as a complexing agent in the pharmaceutical field, the present inventor discovered that these compounds have beneficial action in prolonging the life of a patient who is in the condition of shock.